


Dangerous Upgrades

by wisia



Series: Dangerous Upgrades [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Gen, General, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kon-el recently upgraded his ship only for it to act mysteriously strange. When he investigates, Kon finds that Tim Drake has snuck on board, bringing a whole host of problems with him. Including an attack which leaves Kon wondering just who to trust...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Space AU I've been working on. So surprise? This is the longest fic I've written to date, clocking in around 18K, and it got a tad longer after editing. It started out as a personal big bang challenge because I have never written anything this long in one go (relatively). I also have never written anything that flowed continuously because if you have read my other works I usually write parts (not even chapters), and they don't exactly have actual transitions. So, this was a big test of my writing skills and ability. Can I claim I can write short novellas now?
> 
> Anyway, this is hinted TimKon, but it's not a big part of the fic. It reads gen for the most part except for one main section and a few other small sections. You can just pretend it's just overt friendliness if you want or by all means ship to your shippy heart's contents as it suits. After all, I don't have any control how you read/interpret what I write. I tried my best with the characterizations, but I had to tweak it a little because of the nature of the fic and the setting. Not to mention, this is the first time I've written Bart and Cassie in large amounts. They ended up with a bigger role in the fic than when I first plotted it out. I hope it isn't too terribly off, though I did get reassurances from people (thank you for stroking my ego).
> 
> I should mention that I also tweaked the world, not only in that it's a Space AU (or rather Futuristic AU), but I played with the ages. I also ended up mixing some of the relationships. So, what does that mean? It means some characters are quite old and firmly regaled to, ah, the Batman mythos in this universe. Others are...well. You know what. I'm not going to say too much. Just read it. It's an incentive? 8D
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say and remember at the moment. I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know if you like it or not. Or if you have questions, ask away. I'm always happy to hear from people on what they enjoyed or what they hated (well, not as much, but it does help me improve as a writer after I finish crying. You all better give me tissues if you do that. I can handle it. *mans up*). I think I'll try my hand at writing more longer length fics in the future. Or rather that is a given because I will participating in Ran's Birthday Big Bang (which you should all join by the way). Anyway, thank you for listening to me babble and for considering/reading my fic.
> 
> Additional Notes (Long Author's Note): Thanks to Vare for her encouragement. Thanks to Stolidity for help with characterizations. 
> 
> Ran and Tigris get their own paragraphs. XD
> 
> A very big giant super thanks to Ran (I love you!) for helping with characterizations and plot points. You have her to thank for all the smoothness and flow of things -- for pointing out when my writing seemed to dropped and started summarizing instead of showing and figuring out what I was missing. Seriously, I think I drove her crazy with my rewriting and editing. She deserves an award for just putting up with me.
> 
> Also, a very big giant super thanks to Tigris. She stayed up late just for me, which I'm really sorry for but seriously, thank you. She also help make the fic smoother and everything. I didn't ask for help with grammar, spelling, etc -- but Tigris went and did it anyway for me. I'm grateful for that. She deserves an award just for that because Wisia can't write/grammar at times. Any remaining mistakes are mine and not the fault of the betas. Tigris also caught my horrible mess with the dialogue structure because Wisia ought to know better but didn't.
> 
> Overall, they made this fic better than it was. You guys are the best and most awesome. <3 *pulls of all you guys into a giant group hug*
> 
> Did the final edit today. So whatever mistakes...too late. *skips* I just want to get this posted and all. I want to go write other things~

**  
**

               Kon smiled broadly as he ran his hand over the console. It was expensive and left them docked longer than he intended, but the upgrades were entirely worth it. What was new, gleamed. What was old, polished. Their travel speed (and warp speed) was faster, the connections solid, and everything was as well as it could be aboard the Titan. Kon mindlessly rubbed his TTK against the console, slipping into the crevices, every nook and cranny--he was unable to resist. It was like touching a woman for the first time, and Kon wasn't ashamed of the comparison. The Titan was a fine vessel, and it was all Kon's to command ever since he inherited it from the last captain.

                "This is so awesome," Kon said and turned to the center of the room. Kal, in all his wonderful holographic form, laughed. Kon noted with satisfaction that the image didn't flickered, staying solid and whole all the way. Yup. Expensive, but totally worth it. No more dropped links or annoying ass crackles.

                "I'm glad you think so," Kal said, smiling back at him.

                "I don't think. I know!" Kon beamed widely, and his mouth was starting to hurt from smiling so much but he couldn't help it. It wasn't everyday his ship got such shiny new toys to play with. It was going to be good taking out the baddies. They were going to have the best ship all around, hands down. All the other Titan ships could take a hike.

                "I can provide the statistics should anyone not believe you," a feminine voice interjected. Kon watched as a green mask materialized in the free slot next to Kal. It was rather creepy even if the voice wasn't robotic or devoid of emotion.

                "Aw," Kon complained, mildly disappointed. He really hated the mask. "Couldn't you use your other form?"

                "I could, but I won't. Not if you're going to flirt," the green mask said. "It's also sad to listen to, to be honest. Your efforts are ridiculous."

                 Its lips seemed to smile as much as a green mask could afford to. Oracle was one of the oldest networks in the system, going back years and years. Her other form was based off her creator, a pretty redhead with glasses. It was also the form Kon preferred because it was nicer to look at.

                "No, we trust your word," Kal said diplomatically before Kon could say something stupid. "Now Kon, remember to do weekly checks. This is--"

                "The latest," Kon interrupted. "I know. It's the very, very latest. Borderline prototype. And I get to play with it."

                Sometimes Kal could be so stern and all responsible like. But Kon wasn't going to screw this up. He and his crew had scrimped and saved everywhere they could. He had literally spent thousands just for this. And that was already counting the discount and free goods Kal managed to wrangle for him from Wayne.  Still, this was going to be so useful and so great, and there was no way Kon wanted to mess that up.

                "Kon." Kal frowned at his casual agreement, and Kon struggled not to roll his eyes.

                "Honestly," Kon promised. "I will check weekly. Make sure it's stable, send reports to the brat, and everything else you told me to do. As you taught me over and over and over again till I could do it in my sleep."

                Kal sighed, but he didn't protest as Kon turned to finger the console again or tell Kon off for calling Wayne a brat. Kon grinned, cheeks hurting something fierce from all the smiling. He really couldn't resist touching the new equipment, and he slipped his TTK over everything he could reach without taxing himself. It felt so good in his hands.

                "If you need anything I'm only a link away."

                "If you're not busy with Lois," Kon said impishly.

                "Kon!" Kal's face bloomed a bright red, and he spluttered at Kon's audacity. Lois and Kal had been together for a long time, since even before Kon came to stay with them for a year. She was a fierce lady that kept Kal on his toes. Kon liked her. She even gave him an Earthian name since she hailed from the hub. She was too good for Kal, Kon thought on occasion. Lois was just that wonderful.

                "I'm just saying," Kon said as innocently as he could. He would whistle if he thought he could get away with it. "I actually thought you two would be married by now."

                Kon would be thrilled to have her as part of the family. Kara would agree with him too.

               "It's...complicated," Kal finished lamely. Then he coughed and straightened up. "Okay, if that's all, I better get going. Reports don't write themselves."

                Kon waved his hand flippantly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Go. Before Lois decides to hit you."

                "Kon," and there was that disapproval in Kal's voice again. Another sigh, "I really am proud of you. You scared Ma for a good while, you know. You should call her too. Also, if you can't reach me, contact Oracle. She can get a hold of me if I don't hear you, though it's unlikely."

                Oracle snorted, and the mask shook slightly in amusement. "Yes. Because I'm always available it seems."

                Kon wisely didn't make a quip about her being an AI network and that of course that meant she was always available. He learned his lesson from last time. She could be vicious for an AI.

                "Thanks. I'll let you go now."

                "Take care, Kon." Kal waved at him.

                "Bye, Kon," Oracle said.

                "Laters." Kon jabbed a button, and their images disappeared as the connections were closed. Kon waited a minute and a half, then burst into a wiggle wiggle hop dance in the air. He floated above the machinery, air guitaring to a made up tune.

                "Yes," Kon sang. "New equips, new machines and everything's--"

                "Someone's happy," a voice commented. Kon yelped and spun around to face Cassie who was leaning against the door. Kon pointed his finger at her. He wasn't really embarrassed, but it was the principle of the thing.

                "Don't do that!"

                Cassie gave him a look. That look. The one that said don't be stupid, and brushed past him to take the pilot's chair. She dared him to say a word with a raise of her eyebrows.

                Kon dared. "Hey!"

                "It's my ship too," Cassie said and made herself comfortable. She was the ship's navigator in all the ways that counted and more. "Besides, you couldn't steer this thing if you didn't have me pointing it out. Your sense of direction is terrible."

                "Ouch," Kon said, only mildly disgruntled, and leaned his weight against the chair. "I'm not that bad."

                Cassie tilted her head at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you forget about the time you were supposed to go North thirty eight point five degrees to--"

                "That didn't happen," Kon cut in. Cassie smirked and stroked the chair's arms covetously. Kon wasn't even going to try. She always brought up that one time, but it was a very good one time. So much so that even though Kon tried, he never found any leverage to keep her from using it.

               "I like the seats," Cassie added, stroking the chair some more. And all right, Kon could forgive her for that comment. He was pleased she noticed. The seats were new as well and quite plushy for the price Kon bought them at. Which was more than okay because, honestly, Kon was tired of having his butt ache from crappy hard ass seats. He didn't know what kind of plastic or material they were using--it was like something specially developed to cause butt pain.

                 "I have to agree though." Cassie ran her hands on the armrests again. "These upgrades are totally--"

                "--awesome, awesome, cool." Bart's excited voice layered over Cassie's. He had run into the room and was doing an incredible speedy round to all parts. He flitted back and forth checking everything out, hugged Kon, went over to a console for a second look, circled Cassie and buzzed with so much energy that Kon could practically feel it in the air. Kon knew Bart was just over his head for all the shiny new machines and tech. The speedster officially served as the Titan's engineer and mechanic, but, really, who was keeping track? With a crew of three, their roles were sometimes blurred. Except for Captain. That was the only role that they didn't dispute, and it left Kon with all the major decisions of life and death. No pressure, right?

                "Wow," Bart said. He was now standing in front of the large window that looked outward onto space. "You can see Metropolis from here! It's like a dot!"

                Cassie giggled, but she got up to look out the thick glass. Kon followed, and Metropolis was as Bart proclaimed it. A dot that passed for one of the many twinkling stars. Kon, if he had any poetic inclination, would have said that it seemed to sparkle and throw off a greater light than all the other planets. Metropolis certainly seemed brighter than its sister planet, Gotham. Kon privately thought the Earthian Hub was the best in the world. It certainly beat out all the other hubs Kon had been too.

                He hummed lightly as the Titan floated in the atmosphere, drifting in place as they took in the awe-amazing sight. Kon was sure Kal was already busy at work again, compiling the grand news of the day, if not working on the planet's security, League stuff, or Lois.

                "I kind of miss it a little," Cassie confessed quietly the longer they stared at Metropolis.

                "I do too," Bart declared. They eyed Kon expectantly in unison.

                Kon rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I miss it too."

                And that was actually true to Kon's surprise. He hated being planet locked. It always drove him crazy, and he sure as hell didn't miss the three months or so being docked just to upgrade the ship, but he did miss it a little. Life on planet was different from life on board. They were already half a light year away which was much faster than they could have previously travelled. In fact, the upgrades to the Titan put them almost on par with the Justice. That was the League's ship which Kal shared with the other League members.

                They stood there for a while before Kon nodded solemnly. There was work to do. Patrols didn't patrol themselves, and they were responsible (pft--what was that?) members of the Titans Defense Corps.

                "Let's get moving. Cassie, set the course for route Alpha Forty Five Beta. Bart, you and I are going to--"

                "Yes!" Bart said before Kon could finish and was off before anyone could blink. Cassie laughed and made her way to the pilot's seat, ready to navigate. Her fingers lightly tapped across the keys.

                "Setting course for route Alpha Forty Five Beta, Captain."

****************

                The Titan was everything Kon expected of it with the upgrades. He did his weekly checks and sent the information to the brat. Though Kon had to admit, he didn't actually have to talk to the man. More often than not, Kon ended up speaking with his wife, Stephanie, or to Alfred, the AI of the Wayne household. Anyway, everything was smooth. Smoother than Kon thought it would be. The Titan was an old ship, but not too old. However, it normally had a lot more bugs and quirks whenever the ship incorporated new systems and functions into its database or gained new pieces of tech that outstripped the original tech by miles.

                It was odd and made Kon a little wary. He did extensive checks but found nothing.

                "You should be grateful it's doing so well," Cassie said to him when he voiced his concerns. Kon rubbed a hand against his eyes. They were moderately glazed from staring at the screens for too long. Yes, even Kryptonian eyes like his could get tired.

                "I am," he said. "I just...it's weird. Like super weird weird, and I don't even know if it's a good weird or a bad weird."

                "If you're that worried, you should probably talk to Oracle," Cassie suggested.

                "Yeah," Kon said and sighed.

                "Good luck." Cassie patted him and went to check on Bart.

                Kon didn't know how to explain it. It wasn't just the fact the Titan was running easier without the stupid hiccups that normally got them in trouble out in space. Hello? That was what all the upgrading was about. It was the fact that even their battles seemed to...be to their advantage? The first skirmish on patrol along route Alpha Forty Five Beta was won almost instantly. The baddies were caught and sent off to jail. That--Kon was okay with that. Because who was he if he couldn't even take down a few baddies? They had no powers or skills except normal ones. There wasn't a chance in hell they could have gone against Kon who was one of the greatest aliens to walk the galaxy if he did say so himself, Cassie who was blessed with godly powers, Bart who was speedier than his cousin, and their excellent ship and won.

                It was the fact that they went on route Tau Omega Arkham and made it out with little collateral damage to the Titan. The Arkham route and its inhabitants were well known. They were the cream of the crop bad, insane and strange. All of them were enhanced in some way, and just going near that section of space gave people the shivers. Electronics could fry and go on the fritz in an instant if not prepared. Damian Wayne did a good job of keeping them down--he actually did what his ancestors didn't dare do (kill them)--but it was still a bad place to be. Kon and his crew went along the outskirts, patrolling as called and helping out the other Titan vessels sent there. And it was just weird.

                Kon took Cassie's advice (because listening to her was usually a good idea) and immediately linked to Oracle.

                "I got something I want you to check," Kon said as soon as the green mask floated onto the screen instead of the hologram pad.

                "Hello to you too," Oracle said when she registered Kon wasn't going to greet her.

                "Sorry--hello to you too beautiful," Kon purred. He arranged himself in the best way to showcase his good looks. "You sound very fine today."

                Kon waggled his eyebrows for extra effect.

                "That's gross," Oracle said in an almost knee jerk reaction. "Don't do that. Now, what's the problem?"

                "Nothing's wrong, really." Kon denied, putting his hands up. "I just...maybe I'm paranoid, but I can't help but think something is off with the Titan."

                Oracle blinked at him. A young red headed woman with glasses stood where the mask had been previously. There was a frown on her face.

                "All checks have come up clear so far," Oracle said. "Would you like me to do an in depth check?"

                "Yes," Kon said and tapped his fingers against the console. He watched as Oracle pulled up the screens and relative programs to start the process.

                "Running in depth system check now. Do you have an idea on what may be wrong?"

                "Um...," Kon sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Not really. It's just the Titan is running very smoothly. It's creepy."

                "It could just be the upgrade," Oracle said and passed a hand in the air above her head. A loading bar materialized in the spot indicating the check was twelve percent done. "That tends to make systems run better."

                There was a quirk to her lip as she said that, and Kon nodded.

                "Yeah, but I can't help but feel something is off. It's bugging me. Like when Kal told me not to slack off back in school repeatedly. An itch I can't get rid of."

                Kon slammed his head into the back of his seat in frustration. It only helped a little.

                "Perhaps you should talk to Damian."

                The loading bar was now sixteen percent completed. Oracle's network was one of the fastest in the galaxy. Kon really appreciated the speed as he watched the number jumped to eighteen percent.

                "Well, if nothing turns up, I might not... It might just be the upgrades."

                "If you wait another ten minutes or so, I'll have the results."

                "Uh huh. Sure. I'm not going anywhere." Kon entertained himself by pulling up a first person shooter game. Oracle looked at him in disapproval, but Kon wasn't going to let himself be bored to tears waiting. Even if it was only ten minutes or so.

                There was nothing wrong when the check was completed, but Oracle promised to send all the data to Damian.

                "I will send it to him, but there's very little that gets past my net," Oracle said and pushed her glasses further up her nose where they had been sliding down.

                "You're the best." Kon winked. "And you should stay like that all the time. It's hot."

                Oracle shook her head and became a green mask once more to Kon's utter disappointment. "Oracle out."

                So...that left Kon with nothing to go on except for a feeling. It went further than his TTK, and boy was that awkward. His TTK couldn't stop goosebumps. It only protected him from being harmed. Kon hoped that his feeling was just that. A feeling.

***************************

                Although he was only half Kryptonian, Kon still inherited some of the race's talents. He couldn't shoot lasers out of his eyes like Kal could, but he had the TTK and the very annoying when it wasn't being useful superhearing. He tossed and turned on his bed, trying to drown out the sounds from all over the galaxy that reached his ears but couldn't. No wonder why Kal preferred to sleep at the Tower. Something about the place killed all the noises apparently.

                There was a very light faint hum as if data info was being sent through a cable. Kon tried to block it out, even burrowing his head underneath his pillow, but nope. Nada. Didn't work, and Kon swore the universe was against him. He finally sat up, back flat against the wall, and scrubbed a hand over his face.

                "Ugh," Kon muttered to himself and floated above the bed as he stretched. Maybe if he flew around a bit in the corridors, he could tire himself out. That was another problem with travelling in space. No room to fly. At all.

                _Ssss..._

                 Kon fell, landing on his bed with a thump. He heard a very distinct hiss. It didn't sound like Cassie or Bart; Kon knew they were asleep, and despite what Cassie said, she did snore. Kon stayed still and strained his ears listening for the sound again.

                This time Kon actually heard a voice speaking instead of the hiss.

                "Stupid thing," the voice muttered. "Hurry up already."

                There was someone on board. Kon was sure of it. The voice sounded like it was in the engineering room. Kon quietly pressed a button on the side of his bed. It would draw up the cameras the Titan had. Most of the rooms had that feature available now. He flicked through the cams quickly, searching for the ones located in the engineering room and...there! A shadowy figure was hunched over next to one of the panels in the wall. Before he could think about alerting Cassie or Bart, Kon left. He needed to catch the man before he could run.

                 The lights lit up automatically as Kon entered, and he cursed to himself. Now whoever was on board knew. Why did he think that was a good idea to have automatic lights? Giving up the pretence of being sneaky, Kon called out.

                 "I know you're there. Come out right now, and I promise I won't hurt you."

                There was no response, and Kon scanned the room. There was no one on first look, but Kon knew the person was still there. There was only one way to enter and leave after all. He could hear the same hum of tech that kept him from sleeping and the sound of cloth shifting as if the person was trying to huddle into a corner. Kon huffed and scanned the room again, this time more closely. Thank god for x-ray eyes. There.

                "Gotcha," Kon shouted and immobilized the person with his TTK. The man twisted and wriggled, trying to get out of Kon's hold before realizing it was futile and went limp.

                "What the hell are you doing on my ship?" Kon brought the man closer to him, taking a good look at who snuck on board. The man had raven hair and stunning blue eyes. He was thin. As if he hadn't eaten for a while. A sizzle of electricity seemed to dance across the surface of his pale skin. He was also more attractive than Kon expected. That didn't excuse him from being on Kon's ship illegally.

                "Running away," the man said after a beat. "What else would I be doing?"

                 Great, Kon thought. He was a sarcastic dweeb. The man's eyes were sharp as if calculating what Kon would do to him. And what wouldn't he do to him? Kon stared back and raised an eyebrow. "And you picked my ship to do it?"

                "No one's going to look twice at this junk," the man scoffed. Kon bristled, bringing the man closer till their faces were only several inches away from each other. "The Titan isn't junk. I just got it upgraded and--"

                "It's junk," the man said flatly. His eyes were defiant, challenging Kon to argue with him. "Honestly, even with your upgrades, it's still junk."

                "I think," Kon said with a little venom, "you can tell that to the local authorities when we dock at Jump City."

                 What little color the man had drained out of his face.

                "Please don't do that," he pleaded suddenly. "Let me stay with you."

                "Why should I? You're on my ship. Without permission."

                "I'm good with technology! I can repair--that's what I've been doing and," the man babbled slightly.

                "That was you?!" Kon's eyes went round, and his TTK tightened its grip on the man. "You're the one messing with the Titan."

                "Uh yeah," the man squirmed. "Please. I don't mean any harm, I'm just...can I just stay with you guys for a bit? Please? I won't stay long."

                It sounded as if it was painful for him to admit that. Kon eyed him warily. He wasn't sure he wanted someone that was able to mess with the Titan on board, but he shrugged. Cassie, Bart and him could vote on it. Kon made a mental note to talk to Oracle. He knew he wasn't hallucinating that something was off with the Titan.

                "What's your name?" Kon asked.

                "Tim Drake." Tim's mouth quirked slightly at the corner of his lips.

                "Okay. It's not up to me whether you stay or not, Tim. I need to talk to my crew first."

                "Fine," Tim said and motioned a hand as much as he could at Kon's hold. "Can you release me first?"

                Kon dropped him.

                "Ow!" Tim glared at him. "That hurts."

                "I know," Kon said smugly.

*******************

                Tim was apparently from Gotham.

                "Really?" Kon said skeptically. He didn't look like a Gothamite at all. In fact, Kon would say he seemed a little old fashion in dress. He was probably from a poorer planet and trying to pass as a Gothamite.

                "Yes," Tim said, half exasperated. "Do you want my papers? I don't have them on me, but you can check the system."

                "No," Cassie said. She was always playing nice. Kon kind of hoped Tim would say something wrong to offend her just so Kon could watch him get smashed. Cassie packed one mean punch. "We can check that later. Why did you sneak on board? You do realize we're a patrol ship, right?"

                Tim shrugged as if it wasn't illogical to sneak onto a ship with people who could arrest you. "I just thought it looked old."

                "It's not that old!" Bart exclaimed. He too was a little ticked. He took his position seriously despite his demeanor. Kon really couldn't ask for anyone better to go over the mechanics of the Titan. "We just got it updated."

                "I heard," Tim replied, "but it's still old compared to what I'm used to."

                "Do you want me to throw you out?" Kon asked. "I could totally do that."

                The guy was getting on Kon's nerves. He knew there was no way for there to be a ship better than his besides the Justice. It was Wayne tech, damn it. You didn't get any better than that. Everything was barely a few months old too! Well, except for the outside. The outside was on the ancient side, and it could probably use a paint job.

                "Kon." Cassie reprimanded him with a look. She had a look for everything.

                "No," Tim said. "Sorry. I'll admit it's better than the other ships I've seen."

                "So, why our ship?" Bart brought all the questions they had back up again. "Are you running away from something?"

                Then Bart's eyes lit up, a horrified look on his face. He could get some fantastic ideas and notions. "Are you being abused at home? Is anyone hurting you? We can take you to the--"

                "What?" Tim said. "No. No. I'm not being abused. I'm just...I'm twenty. And my parents are dead."

                "Sorry," Bart apologized. "About your parents that is."

                "It's okay. They died a long time ago," Tim reassured him.

                "Then, why are you here?" Cassie asked again. Tim bit his lip, looking down at the table. And damn, that was kind of...Kon shook his head, clearing it. Attraction to the stowaway wasn't recommended when trying to decide what to do with him.

                "It's better if you tell us, otherwise you can't stay with us," Kon put down right away.

                "I'm just running away from something," Tim finally said. "I just need someplace to lay low for a while."

                That kind of sounded like a criminal...

                "What are you running from?" Cassie asked curiously.

                "I can't say," Tim said. "Please don't ask me. I promise I'll be out of your hair. I just need a few weeks."

                "I don't know," Kon said dubiously. He wanted them to let him stay without knowing why. "For all I know, you might be a fugitive on the run."

                "I'm not. You'll see in the records. Seriously, please," Tim said. He wasn't even begging now. He was being reasonable. That was worse. "You can't even drop me off right now anyway. You're stuck with me."

                "Why not?" Kon started. "Oh..."

                He was right, Kon realized. They were halfway through their current patrol route. Each Titan team took turn taking short patrol circuits and long patrol circuits. They were on a long patrol which went around several planets, assisting the Titans on the short patrols they met as needed.

                Kon sighed. He'll find out the truth later. "Cassie, Bart, what do you say?"

                "I'm fine with it," Cassie said.

                Bart shrugged. "I guess so. He's been on board for this long already."

                "Then you can stay for now," Kon addressed Tim. "But if you are a criminal, I'm putting you in the cell."

                "Thanks," Tim smiled at them, not at all concerned about the mentioned cell. "I'll pull my weight around here."

                "Good. Now, I want to know, how did you get on board without us knowing?" Cassie asked because Tim had totally skimmed over that part.

                "I'm good with tech," Tim answered and pulled up the related information on the screens without asking for permission. His long fingers were slim and elegant as they navigated the screens without a single hitch. That irritated Kon. He felt kind of betrayed at how easily the Titan worked under Tim's hands. It took him an entire day before he could maneuver around the craft with such familiarity. Besides, Tim called the Titan a junk.

                "Look." Tim pointed out the flaw in system that let him on without being detected.

                "Huh," Cassie said. Kon had to give him credit for that. He wouldn't have noticed.

                 "I fixed it by the way," Tim added as he sent the diagram of the ship's defenses away with a flick of his hand.

                "Huh," Bart said, head tilted thoughtfully. Kon could almost see his brain working furiously on how to fortify the Titan better. "I didn't think of that."

                "Yeah, well, I've been working with tech my entire life."

                "I can see that," Kon said. Tim ducked his head down sheepishly, and Kon noticed something odd sticking out between Tim's strands of hair at the nape of the neck. "Is that a port?"

                Tim's hand flew to the back of his neck self consciously. Not everyone had them, but those that did have ports could link up to any system as long as it was compatible. Usually it was the Earthians who had them. Lois had one that was a bright red in color. Kon remembered thinking it was kind of creepy looking and fragile. In fact, Lois was enraged when a story she was covering ended up in a tussle which caused her port to be bent if not mangled out right. It was costly to fix if damaged.

                "You have a port?" Bart looked at Tim curiously. He was practically vibrating in his chair. He always liked learning new things. "Can I see?"

                "Don't," Cassie said nicely as Tim shifted uncomfortably when Bart edged forward over the table slightly in his excitement. She placed a hand on Bart's forearm to keep him from buzzing across the table. "You're freaking him out."

                Bart allowed himself to be pushed down to his seat again, but he couldn't keep still.

                "Sorry," he mumbled, vibrating in place. Kon could feel the vibration through the table.

                "It's okay if you have a port. You don't need to show us," Cassie continued. "It's not like it's anything new. Plenty of people have ports nowadays."

                "Ah," Tim said and fingered his port. "I know. Do you guys have ports?"

                Bart shook his head. "I used to have one. Wally said they gave me one when I was born, but they took it out because they thought it would mess with my speed."

                He paused for a beat. "My family's all speedsters. Long line of them from Keystone. We can do things really fast."

                "I couldn't afford it," Cassie said bluntly in turn. "I came from a single household. Those things are expensive."

                "Oh," Tim said and pulled his hand away from his port. "Sorry."

                "Not your fault," Cassie said. "Kon doesn't have one either. So, you're actually special in this case."

                Tim laughed and twisted in his seat. "Well, in that case."

                He brushed away his hair, and they all looked at the port on the back of his neck. It was large compared to the other ports Kon had seen. A corner of the rectangle was chipped as if had been smashed against something.

                "It's a bit old," Tim said as if they couldn't guess that from appearance and arranged his hair over the port again, hiding it from sight.

                "You still have a port," Kon pointed out though he wouldn't want one even he could get one. TTK for the win.

                "Yeah."  A sad expression seemed to flickered onto Tim's face briefly. "Anyway, thanks again for letting me stay."

                Bart stuck out his hand. Tim took it questioningly. Bart shook Tim's hand firmly.

                "Welcome to the Titan," he said officially. "We don't bite unless you're a baddie."

                "He's wrong," Cassie said. "I bite. I bite hard."

                Kon winced and rubbed his ear in memory. "Yeah. She does. It's not pretty, so don't get on her bad side."

****************

                "So, what do you think?" Kon said and swiveled in his chair. They had sent Tim off to a room. It wasn't locked, but they could observe him through one of the cams. "Because I don't like it that we don't know what he's running from."

                "I know," Cassie said, putting her feet in Kon's lap. "I don't either, but he's also right. We can't just dump him somewhere, not on a long patrol."

                She watched as Tim sat on the bed in the screen.

                "I think...," Bart said slowly. "There's something about his port."

                "It's old," Kon said with a snort.

                "Yeah," Bart nodded. "But it's like huge. It's really, really old."

                "Maybe it's a hand-me-down? Ports are expensive," Cassie suggested.

                "Maybe," Bart hummed. "By the way, I want smoothie. Do you want a smoothie?"

                He darted out of the room before they could answer and came back with three smoothies. "And we'll just watch him for now."

                "Yeah," Kon agreed. He pushed Cassie's feet off his lap. He grabbed one of the smoothies. "That's all we can do right now anyway."

****************

                "Come on," Kon wheedled later when Tim was settled in. He was pushing and shoving Tim towards the training room. "You're on the Titan. We patrol different routes. If you're going to stay with us, you need to know how to fight."

                "I know how to fight," Tim protested, but he let Kon drag him along the corridor.

                "Pfft," Kon dismissed. "You keep saying that, and I still haven't seen anything."

                And he still hadn't figure out what Tim was running from or for, but Kon guessed he could trust the guy for now. Let him keep his secrets. What was the guy going to do in the middle of space? He was trapped in a vessel with three people who could probably tie him down in ten seconds flat.

                "That would be because we don't need to board other people's ships, and they can't even get onto ours," Tim pointed out dryly. As it turned out, Tim was a skilled tactician. They were so surprised the very first time Tim manned the console with them and directed them as if he had years of experience. It was probably for that reason that Kon and his crew could trust the guy. Who didn't trust the man who had his back?

                "The Titan is a battleship. We're always at risk for attacks from deranged psychotic beings. Comes with the territory of being a Titan."

                "So ...?" Tim asked as if he didn't get the point of what Kon was saying. He wasn't if he was giving Kon that look.

                "Graduated from Titan Academy in Jump. It was founded by Nightwing, sort of." Kon tapped his shirt where the Nightwing insignia rested on the upper left corner of the chest. It was a shiny silver. Every Titan received one.

                "See. That's his symbol. And this" --Kon spread his arms wide to encompassed the entire ship--"is the Titan VII of the Titans Defense Corps."

                Tim laughed suddenly. Kon looked at him, bewildered, as Tim even clutched his sides. His entire body shook as he wheezed for air from laughing so hard.

                "What's so funny?" Kon asked when Tim settled down a little.

                "Nothing," Tim chuckled again. There was a large grin on his lips as he reached over and poked the insignia. "This is just..."

                Tim dissolved into another bout of laughter.

                "Oh no," Kon said, chagrined realizing that Tim was laughing at the symbol. "You don't get to laugh at it. Titan pride!"

                He thumped his chest along with the words. "And Grayson was a cool dude. Sexy fingerstrips if you ever see the costume. Did you know he had an affair with a Tamaranean princess?"

                Well, technically, no one knew if it was true or not. But Kon could appreciate any guy who was smooth with the ladies and had that recorded in history. That was a man after Kon's own heart.

                Tim laughed again. His eyes were bright with amusement. "Did he?"

                "Yes. I'm telling the history lesson here." Kon pressed his palm against the keypad, and the doors unlocked. "Now, you need to know how to fight."

                "And I told you, I already know how."

                "And I don't believe you." Kon maneuvered Tim into the center of the mat. Tim looked bored, arms crossed and eyes on the ceiling. "I can calculate hundreds of scenarios and outcomes. I think I'm plenty prepared."

                "Yeah," Kon challenged. "You want to prove it?"

                Tim sighed heavily, arms going up to cross behind his head. "So, no stretching?"

                "If you want to, I can wait," Kon offered. He scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed. He didn't normally stretch because he didn't need to, but Earthians often did. Kon remembered Kal commenting on how much they needed to train themselves, and they still didn't even reach the levels of strength Kryptonians had. Actually, Kal lectured that because Kon was half Kryptonian, he should probably stretch more. Kon kind of tuned that part of the conversation out.

                "Nah," Tim rejected. "I'm good even though I know better. Ground rules?"

                "Hm...," Kon mused for a second. "Just the normal ones. Did you want a weapon?"

                At this, Tim perked up slightly. "You have weapons?"

                "All the ships come with them," Kon said and wandered over to a panel on the left. On the opposite side sat a control unit which ran simulations and recorded spars. Or the sim console for short. It was less of a mouthful. He pressed in slightly till a click was heard. The panel opened up to reveal different weapons. There were some plasma guns, knives and all sort of assorted standard things. There was even a set of the infamous batarangs because Grayson was a prodigy of Batman. "However, the crew and I don't really use them. We don't have a need."

                "Hm," Tim murmured in assent. He hadn't witnessed them in action, but Kon knew he was given a quick rundown of their individual abilities by Cassie. Tim bent his head over, eyes searching among the equipments. He picked up one of the batarangs, examining the metal. There was a wistful look on his face before he put it back down. Then something in the back caught Tim's eyes.

                "Oh, is that a staff?" He reached in and pulled out a slim silver pole that was an inch and a half in diameter. It was collapsible, and Tim pulled it out to its full length. He ran his fingers along its surface as Kon watched on baffled.

                "Huh," Kon said. He didn't realize they had such a non-lethal weapon in stock. "You want to use that?"

                Tim had a slight smirk on his face, and his eyes gleamed wickedly. "It's what I was trained with. You're going down, Kon."

                "I don't think so," Kon said. "I'm going to wipe the floor with your ass."

                "Mats," Tim shot back. "And you're the one going down on them."

                Tim closed the panel, did a few jab with the staff and nodded in satisfaction. He gestured to Kon, and they both moved onto the mats again. They didn't attack just yet, and they circled each other assessing and waiting.

                "Nope," Kon said. "You're good on the console, but I'm better at this."

               And Kon launched forward because he was impatient, and because he usually initiated the first move in mock spars. Cassie just called him hotheaded. Tim blocked and ducked to the side out of the way as Kon threw a punch at him.

                "Not bad," Kon said.

                "Not bad yourself," Tim returned and held his staff in front of him in warning. He smiled. "Let's see if you can handle this."

                Tim expertly wielded his staff in a quick series of moves that pushed Kon back to a corner. Kon swerved and bent, moving out of being hit just in time. He tried to pull the staff out of Tim's hand, but Tim was stronger than he expected. Kon would have been sent flying if he didn't had his TTK to center himself.

                "You're good," Kon admitted, floating back down. "But I can be better."

                And he brought the mats up to crash against Tim with his TTK. Tim flipped out of the way as Kon gathered the mats once more and sent them flying towards him. To Kon's surprise, Tim leaped up onto the mats and neatly ran across each one before it fell to the ground. He rushed straight up to Kon and tumbled over his head.

                "Fuck!" Kon said as Tim swept his staff underneath Kon's feet and knocked him onto his back. He swallowed hard as Tim pressed one end of the staff against his neck. Okay, maybe they couldn't tie Tim down in ten seconds flat if he tried something.

                "Think I do all right?" Tim asked. There was a smirk on his face.

                "Yeah. Definitely," Kon said and, as fast as he could, pulled Tim down with his TTK. Tim crashed onto the floor, caught off guard as Kon straddled him and restrained him using his TTK. Kon crossed his arms, a smug look on his face.

                "You suck," Tim complained as he tried to wrench himself out of the hold. Kon was heavy, thick muscled thighs able to keep Tim trapped even without the TTK. "You know no one can break it."

                "All's fair in love and war," Kon sang. He flicked a finger, and the staff floated into his hand. "And I got your staff now."

                Tim harrumphed as Kon examined the staff.

                "Red Robin," Kon read the words etched near the end of the staff. "Oh, isn't he Grayson's brother?"

                Tim's face oddly went blank. "I guess. Don't know. You're the Titan alumni, not me. Let me up, will you?"

                "I don't think so," Kon teased, making Tim flushed a light pink. "I kind of like you there."

                And that just brought a few inappropriate thoughts to Kon's head. It has been a while since he got some action.

                "Kon," Tim said calmly. "If you don't let me go now, I promise I will make you suffer."

                "Boring," but Kon let Tim go.

                Tim sighed in relief, rolling his shoulder. "Staff?"

                "Uh huh," Kon said and passed the item back to Tim. "I want to see you go up against Cassie and Bart now."

                "Maybe later," Tim said casually. There was an evil spark in his eyes. "Anyway, I think, Captain, you're right. I should practice if I'm going to be on board. How about I make a training schedule for us? It's going to be so much fun."

                Kon groaned and fell onto his back. He stared up into the bright lights overhead and whined. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

*****************

                Alarms whistled loudly on the Titan, and flashing red and white lights covered the entire room.

                "W-what was that?" Bart asked groggily. He had fallen asleep at the console, tuckered out from Tim's training last night. Kon stared at the flashing lights in concern.

                "Don't know," Kon said and pressed a button. The alarms turned off, but the flashing lights remained. "What is it, Cassie?"

                "We've been hit," Cassie answered as she coolly pulled up the screens and enlarged the cam installed on Titan's rear. "Not sure how badly."

                Kon frowned. They didn't even feel the blow. "I didn't think any of them would be this far out."

                "It's not one of those ships," Cassie said. "Bart, can you check the damage? On the--"

                The Titan rocked suddenly then. Bart shifted into full alertness at that. "Yeah. I can. It's..."

                "Shit. They're not playing," Kon said and scrambled toward the console. He cursed violently. There were at least ten ships, and they were all focused on his ship. "Why are they attacking us?"

                There was no reason for a patrol ship to be attacked. Patrol ships were only attacked if it was a rescue of the prisoners, if it was being made an example of by evil, insane beings because they liked to demonstrate their powers, or something else which Kon couldn't even guess at the moment. Hey, he wasn't a futurist. Kon pulled up the radar and watched as the ships came even nearer.

                "They don't look like ships we've fought before. What are they doing? And where's Tim?"

                Tim shot through the door at that, and bee-lined for Kon's station. There was a panicked expression on his face. He shoved Kon out of the way, taking over at the console.

                "Let me," Tim said and started mobilizing the Titan. His fingers flew across the keys at an incredible speed.

                "What the hell, Tim?" Kon asked, annoyed at the shove.

                "Sorry," Tim said without pausing his motions. "This is my fault. I didn't think he'd find me so fast."

                "Wait. What? Are they attacking us because of you? Is that why we're being fired at?" Kon clamped a hand down on Tim's shoulder, wanting answers. He knew he should have pressed harder on what Tim was running from. Tim looked up at him, blue eyes guilty.

                "Yes. I'll," Tim looked away. "I'll explain later. It's--"

                "Incoming," Cassie yelled out. She had all the relative cams out, hurriedly assessing the situation. The Titan rocked again as they were hit once more and hard enough that Tim was thrown backwards into Kon. Kon inhaled sharply at the weight of Tim in his arms. Could have been something else in a different situation. He forced himself to breathe, trying to remain calm and keep a clear head.

                "Damn it, Tim. You came onto my ship. You put my crew in danger. We're being shot at and--"

                "I'm going to go check the others and see if we can...," Bart mumbled and hurried out of the room. He was back again in a sec. "Not good, not good. I don't think our shields can stand up to them. Not even if I reroute the energy from generator three to them.  It's constant firing."

                He fidgeted wildly as he returned to position next to Cassie.

                "Tim, you--" Kon started as another hard jolt hit the Titan. Kon steadied Tim against the impact even though he was hurt that Tim didn't tell them anything. "I want answers."

                Tim shook his head, prying himself out of Kon's grip. "Later. There's not enough time. We don't have the capacity to fight them. Not with that many. We need to get out of here."

               "Fine," Kon said coldly. He agreed with the assessment, and he wasn't keen on losing their ship out here that easily. "You better explain, or I'm marooning you someplace bad. Cassie, what's the closest wormhole here?"

                "There's one thirty six degrees west of here, fifteen minutes away," Cassie said. "It belongs to our defense corps. Division six, I think. We need permission to pass since it will be unauthorized."

                "Then get us a link to them quickly," Kon commanded. "I'm going to fly us in their direction. Bart, see if you can slow them down with some of our stunners. Tim, will you--"

                "I'm trying to make their servers crash," Tim reported. "If they crash, it'll give us time to jump."

                "Good," Kon said as Cassie connected to the Titan Defense Corps, Division Six in record time.

                A fellow Titan appeared onto the screen.

                "Greetings," the Titan said. "Please state your name, affiliations if any, and purpose."

                "Captain Kon-el aboard the Titan VII of the Titans Defense Corps, Division Two. Seeking permission to pass. We're fleeing from hostile forces. We haven't confirmed who they are yet."

                "Understand. Please present identifying documents of yourself and your crew."

                "Here," Cassie hurriedly sent the data through.

                "Identities verified. Permission granted. Opening gate in T-minus ten," the Titan said formally. "We will send our own units to check on your claim on the hostile forces. Information will be sent to headquarters."

                "Thank you."

                Kon finished setting the course when the Titan rocked again.

                "Damn it," Tim cursed. "I just need..."

                "Whoa!" Bart cried in alarm as Tim broke open a panel near him and pulled up a bundle of wires. Tim untangled one of the wires and attached it to the port on his neck, jamming it in hard.

                "What are you doing?" Kon grabbed Tim's arms to stop him. "Are you trying to break my ship?"

                "It's the fastest way we're going to get out of this," Tim said and pushed Kon's hand away. "If I don't do this now, we're not going to get out. I can't break their servers without doing this."

                He looked into Kon's eyes, pleading and earnest. "Trust me."

                "Well, I--"

                "Oh my god," Cassie said. She was staring at the screen where she was monitoring what was going on outside of the Titan. "That's the symbol of the League of Assassins."

                The cam had captured a perfect image of the ships attacking them, and there on the side of the ship closest to them the symbol was clear on display. Like a giant blinding neon sign.

                "The League of Assassins?" Kon said. "Are you fucking serious?"

                Kon and every other Titan had heard about the League of Assassins. They were dangerous and in operation for thousands of years since even before technology. They were bad to the bone, and they weren't known to the public until recently. Kon had asked Kal about it before, but there wasn't too much information available on them. Kal did mention that the leader had lived for a very long time, able to extend his life through some means they guessed were either biological or technological.

                "Sorry," Tim said and gritted his teeth. He had evidently kept his port plugged into the Titan anyway. There was a current of electricity skipping across his pale skin.

                "Crap," Bart swore as the screens suddenly went black. When they came back on, an elderly man with a goatee wearing a rich green cape was looking at them.

                "Greetings," the man said, voice richly accented. "I apologize for the damage caused to your vessel. I'm afraid my men were overzealous in their task."

                "Apologize?" Cassie asked angrily. "You were firing at us."

                "Yes, apologize," the man said and smiled benevolently. "I am Ra's al Ghul. I merely wish to retrieve something that belongs to me."

                "I don't belong to you," Tim said from where he stood, connected to wires. A spark sizzled visibly down his port and through the wire into the Titan.

                "Timothy, how can you treat me so coldly?" Ra's asked. He spread his hands out as if he meant no harm. "I only want what is best for you."

                Kon didn't like the fact that Tim lied to them, but he disliked the creepy vibe he was getting from Ra's even more. He hadn't known Tim for that long, but he wasn't going to let Tim go with this crazy old gramps. Tim was one of theirs. Plus, the dude's look practically screamed pedophile.

                "I don't care who you are," Kon said crossly. "Tim is part of my crew. He does not belong to anyone. If he doesn't want to go with you, then you can't have him."

                "Yeah," Bart agreed, hands on his hips. He looked at Ra's defiantly. "You can't have him. He doesn't want you."

                "Ah," Ra's said with a frown. "Captain Kon-el. I have heard many things about you. You resembled Kal-el most closely. And Bart Allen...your family's speed is well known among the galaxies."

                "He's not going with you," Kon repeated.

                Ra's raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I can offer an exchange. If you agree to--"

                The screens flickered out.

                "There," Tim said triumphantly. He must have done something while they were talking, Kon thought. "We better hurry and get through the warp. It'll only stop them for a few minutes."

                Kon nodded, and he barked out orders as they readied themselves for the jump. Everyone was in a blur of motion, setting things down and making sure there wasn't any more firing till they were all buckled in their seats.

                "Everything ready and checked," Kon said, hand on the bar that would send them through.

                "Clear," Cassie said looking up from her controls.

                "Also clear," Bart said from his side.

                "Clear," Tim said quietly.

                "Entering jump in T-minus one," Cassie announced.

******************

                The wormhole sent them close to Bludhaven, but Kon didn't dare dock his ship there. Although there were Titans stationed on the planet, Bludhaven was still corrupt in every which way possible. That hadn't changed over the years despite its historical significance. Instead, Kon ordered a set course for Gotham and a warning to the Division Six who the hostile forces were. He would roll by Metropolis after to see Kal if repairs didn't take too long.

                "So," Kon said, finally addressing Tim. "You want to tell us what that was all about? Why you put us all in danger and lied to us?"

                "It's...it's complicated," Tim said, rubbing his arm with one hand. His eyes were downcast, and he shifted uncomfortably.

                "Everything's complicated," Kon said. He fixed a hard look at Tim. "Now, answers."

                "My name really is Tim Drake. I'm not lying about that," Tim started. "It has to do with..."

                He bit his lip, pausing. He didn't look like he wanted to tell them, and Tim's eyes passed over each of them in turn, as if analyzing if they could be trusted. Which Kon thought was just rude because they were the ones  who trusted Tim and let him stay on board not knowing he had freaking Ra's al Ghul and his assassins after him. Kon would have almost preferred him being a criminal on the run. He could have gotten behind that. As Tim's eyes reached his, Kon tried not to shoot metaphorical daggers at him with his eyes. It was a fortunate for Tim that Kon didn't have laser eyes.

                "Go on," Kon prompted with more bite than he intended. Tim stiffened, but he deserved it in Kon's opinion.

                "This." Tim said decisively. He put a hand to the port on the back of his neck. "You know that it's old, right?"

                "Yeah, so what?" Kon remembered when Tim showed it to them that first day. There was even a chipped corner because it was that old. What did that have to do with them being shot at?

                "Well, it's very valuable," Tim explained. "He wants the port."

                "Can't you just give it to him?" Cassie asked. She crossed her legs where she sat and propped her chin on her hand, elbow on knee. "I heard that there are newer ports. It's expensive to replace, but we can scrounge up the money for it."

                Tim smiled weakly. "Thanks for the offer, but it's not something I can just replace. I've had this port for a long time. A very long time. Also, it's...kind of impossible to remove."

                "That blows," Bart said in commiseration. He tapped his foot against the floor repeatedly. "So, that old guy has been after you just for that?"

                "Yeah," Tim nodded. He straightened up in his seat. "I'm sorry for putting you all in danger. If you want me to leave, I will once we dock."

                "No," Kon sighed, his anger deflating. He couldn't turn the man out after hearing that. He didn't ask to be chased by an old geezer. "You can stay, but that's a stupid reason for wanting you. I don't get supervillains like these."

                "Are you sure?" Tim asked. "I don't--he's going to come after me again."

                "Stay," Cassie said. "Friends stick together."

                "Totally," Bart added.

                "We're friends?" Tim looked a little shock at the term.

                "We are," Cassie confirmed.

                "But you don't know me," Tim said in disbelief. Cassie smacked him lightly in the arm. "Don't be stupid. It's not the length of time that matters anyway."

                Bart grabbed Tim's hand and shook it vigorously. "Besides, you have our back in battle."

                Seriously, with Tim, their patrolling had gone much easier. Trust the man who fought next to you.

                "Friends stick together," he said, repeating Cassie's statement.

                "He's right. Anyway, we need repairs. Ship got banged enough to need it. It's a good thing we're stopping in Gotham." Kon stood up and stretched, popping his joints loudly. Then, he grimaced at the thought of going to Gotham. "Now, I'm going to have to talk to that brat."

                "What?" Tim was confused.

                "Damian Wayne," Cassie supplied. "He's the one who provided the upgrades to our ship."

                Tim choked on air suddenly. Bart zoomed over.

                "Are you okay?" He asked, worried. His hand was a blur as he rubbed Tim's back.

                "Yeah," Tim said, gulping for air furiously. "I just--was surprised. I didn't know you knew him. He's kind of famous."

                "Eh," Kon waved off. "It's only because of Kal. He's my brother. He works for the Daily Planet. Reporters meet everyone."

                And the League, Kon added mentally. Nothing like the latest Superman paired with the latest Batman.

                "That's, uh, cool," Tim said unsurely, but there was a thoughtful look on his face as if he was mulling over something.

                "Not really," Kon shook his head. "I hate talking to him. He talks like he's in the 20th century. I usually talk to his wife or to Alfred. They're awesome."

                "Do you think she'll send us some waffles?" Bart asked. He vibrated with anticipation. "She makes the best homemade waffles."

                "Yesss," Cassie moaned in agreement. "They're so good. And she won't give me the recipe no matter how many time I ask. I know she gave it to Kara."

                She glared at Kon like it was his fault for not procuring the recipe from his cousin. Kon shrugged. "I didn't even know she had the recipe."

                "That's why you suck," Bart said promptly. "I would kill for those waffles. I still can't believe you didn't ask."

                He turned to Tim. "It's really, really good."

                "Is that so?" Tim's mouth quirked into a tiny smile.

                "Yes," Bart bobbed up and down. "You have to, have to try it if you get the chance."

                Kon laughed. "All right, back to your stations. Tim, you can stay as long as you want. Don't be stupid and go off when we dock."

****************

                The manor where Damian Wayne lived was old, very old. Like thousands of years old, not even hundreds. It was creepy and came straight out of a horror flick. Kon hated going there. He usually went with Kal, but Kal couldn't spare the time to come with him.

                "Sorry," Kal apologized. "He's not that bad."

                "He could kill me with his pinky," Kon retorted back. Because Damian Wayne was a paranoid bastard. Kon just knew the man had some kryptonite somewhere, and he didn't put it past the man to have some ready on hand just for Kon's visit. It was a shame his wife couldn't mellow him out more.

                Kon waited in the drawing room, and how strange was that? That there was such a thing as a drawing room or a reception room? Talk about being old and keeping even older traditions.

                "Destroyed another ship, have you?" Damian's voice sounded through the air like a blade. Kon jumped, floating off the ground. He could never hear the brat coming, even with his superhearing. It was freaky. He forced himself to put his feet back on the floor.

                "Hello Damian," Kon said amiably because he wanted his ship repaired and not laced with booby traps.

                "You lasted longer than I predicted," Damian commented and came into full view, slinking out of the shadows. He was dressed formally, in an old fashioned tailored suit. He must have come from a meeting. There was something familiar about his features that Kon couldn't pinpoint. Instead, Kon pulled back his shoulders, drawing on his full height and stature.

                "What's that supposed to mean?" Kon asked sharply. He knew Damian was goading him. The brat didn't like him much either, sentiments returned.

                "You are the only man, besides Kal, able to destroy thousands of dollars worth of new tech within half a year."

                "I paid for it," Kon snapped back. And nothing was destroyed as Damian suggested. Only the shields needed fixing and some part replacements. Okay, a lot of part replacements, but if they hadn't gotten out of there when they did, Kon could safely say the damage would have been more extensive. Kon was lucky it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Otherwise, he'll be knee deep in debt.

                "I gave you a discount," Damian countered irritably. "Anyway, I heard you picked up a riff-raff."

                "I didn't pick up a riff-raff, I picked up a person."

                "Of course," Damian said. He was too dignified to roll his eyes or make a face. Kon wished Stephanie was available. She would have even sent him home with waffles. That would have made the visit more bearable. At least, he saw Alfred.

                "You do realize you are breaking protocol by keeping him," Daman said, eyebrows knitting together. "Is he even qualified to be on the Titan? Who is this person?"

                He said person as if it was detestable. Kon shrugged carelessly. "He is very smart. Saved our asses more than once."

                Damian's nose wrinkled at Kon's crude diction. "Maybe he should be captain if he is that good. Name?"

                "Tim Drake," Kon answered. Damian's gaze shot to him immediately. There was a curious expression on his face. He seemed almost angry.

                "Did you say Tim Drake?"

                "Yes?" Kon said. Damian's face smoothed over blank. Then, he gestured at the couch.

                "Sit down, Kent. Tell me where did you pick him up and what he said."

                "Why the sudden interest?" Kon questioned as he complied and sat down. Damian's poker face didn't twitched once. "I thought you disliked 'riff-raffs'."

                "Tt," Damian ticked. "I'm merely indulging in my curiosity. What do you know about him?"

                "Not very much," Kon said carelessly. Kon didn't like this sudden change in interest upon hearing Tim's name. Not one bit. The brat was way too sneaky, and his thought processes were in loops Kon didn't understand. "The League of Assassins is after him. He has something they want, but it's embedded in his body or something."

                Damian's lips went into a thin straight line. "Of course. If I were you, Kent, I'd stay away from him and stop picking up strays."

                "Why?" Kon asked suspiciously. "You know him?"

                "In a fashion," Damian said with a wave of his hand. He settled onto the chair across from Kon and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands folded so his head could rest on them.

                "Well?" Kon demanded when Damian didn't say another word. The brat liked to hold information close to his chest. He was a secretive bastard too.

                Damian's lips twisted mildly in contempt. "It's really none of your business, but I don't think Kal would appreciate finding his only brother dead."

                "I don't think so either," Kon interrupted warningly. He recognized a threat when he saw one.

                "No," Damian agreed softly. "Let me tell you a story, Kent. Long ago before Wayne Galaxy existed, it was Wayne Enterprises. It was owned by my ancestor, the infamous Batman everyone knows in history. The Titans Defense Corps, which you are so proudly a part of, had its roots from his prodigy, Nightwing. Correct?"

                "Yes," Kon said after a pause, wondering where Damian was going with this.

                "And did you know who Nightwing was before then? His other identity?"

                "He was Robin," Kon answered. He vaguely remembered that and not much else. Wait. "There were other people who held that title--but what does this has to do with Tim?"

                "It isn't so much Tim, but it." Damian wriggled his fingers before dragging the index finger in front of him. A thin blue line appeared, trailing after the index. Damian tapped and pulled the line, expanding it into a figure. A 3D hologram of Tim stood there dressed in a Robin costume, colors fully rendered. It rotated slowly showing every angle. If the model wasn't eight inches tall, it could have been the real Tim standing there. Even the port was visible at the base of the neck.

                "My Alfred is an AI, and Bruce Wayne made several. One of them was based on Tim Drake, the third Robin."

                "You're joking," Kon said flatly. Was he seriously saying that Tim was an AI? He was.

                "I'm not," Damian insisted. "Your Tim Drake is an AI."

                "If he is, why is he with us instead of here with you?" Kon challenged. Because Kon couldn't imagine what an AI would be doing planet hopping, much less helping them with boring patrol routes with the occasional excitement of explosions.

                "Because it went rogue."

                "What?"

                Damian clapped his hands together with the Tim hologram still between them. The clap echoed loudly as the hologram dissolved into millions of shimmering blue dust particles.

                "It was in the papers I found," Damian explained briskly. "If the League of Assassins want it, it's probably for that reason. You should just let them have it. It's not much use to me. The tech is far out dated, and there's no point in keeping a faulty piece of tech if it went rogue as the papers say. I'll have to waste the energy to put it down."

                "I don't believe you," Kon said, standing up. There was no way Tim was an AI. "You're just pissed that my ship got hit and I'm bugging you. If you don't want to fix my ship, just say so. I'll find someone else."

                "Tt," Damian tsked. "Your ship will be repaired. I only want to warn you that trusting him may not be a wise idea."

                "I don't think trusting you is a wise idea either," Kon shot back, moving to the door, "but Kal likes you for some strange reason."

                "If you get yourself killed by it, do not blame me."

                 "I'm not going to be killed." Kon paused at the door. "I think you are delusional."

                "Likewise," Damian sniffed. "I will contact you when your ship is repaired."

                "Thanks," Kon nodded jerkily.

*********

                Kon floated aimlessly. He drifted above the city, watching the strange cloud patterns and listening to all the beings below go about their daily lives. Well, aside from the few that streaked past him because flying was faster and more fun. It had only been a few days, but Kon already felt planet locked.

                "Found you," Cassie called out happily. She stood on the roof of the second tallest building closest to Kon. She waved, and Kon rolled over onto his stomach to face her more comfortably.

                "Hey," Kon said and came a little closer so he didn't have to shout. "I thought you were going to take Tim to get some clothes."

                "He said he had something to do, and Bart's visiting his grandpa." Cassie shrugged. "What are you doing?"

                "Just thinking. You know. Ship repairs and stuff." Kon ran a hand through his hair. It was going to take at least two weeks for the ship to be repaired. But Kon wasn't going about to complain about the length of time because Wayne was still disturbingly hazardous to his health even if he seemed to have gone off the deep end. Really? Insisting that Tim was an AI? Yet, if Tim was an AI that went rogue, Kon didn't know what he would do. He didn't want to believe it.

                "Oh," Cassie nodded sympathetically. "Are they giving you trouble?"

                "When aren't they giving me trouble?" Kon grumbled. The Titans Defense Corps could be real anal about things. They also seem to hate Kon with a religious fervor. Though that could be because Kon wasn't exactly the best student, but that couldn't be helped. The teachers were a real snooze-fest. Kal disagreed.

                "What exactly happened?" Cassie took a seat on the ledge, mindful of the drop even if she could fly.

                "Well, you know, they're pissed we left our patrol without permission. Even though it was a life or death situation."

                "What?" Cassie frowned and drummed her fingers against her thigh. Disapproval lined her face on Kon's behalf. "That's crazy. I thought the Division Six people told them."

                "I think," Kon said with little humor, "they don't believe the League of Assassins were really after us. Because we're not their normal targets. They were long gone anyway after we jumped."

                "That's stupid," Bart commented. Cassie almost fell off the ledge.

                She placed a hand over her heart. "Give us a warning next time. You done visiting?"

                Bart flapped a hand up and down rapidly. "Yup. You know, it's really fast with us. We can hold hours of conversations in ten minutes or so. Do you want me to go to Jump and talk to them?"

                "It's okay," Kon said. "What can they do to us? There's a replacement for our route already, and it's going take time for the ship to be repaired. We're benched until we can head out."

                "Do they know about Tim?" Cassie asked, and Kon had to look away from her gaze.

                "Yeah. They don't like that either. There's something I want to talk to you guys about though. While Tim isn't here."

               Kon touched down next to Bart. He was doing the captain duties that he hated but had to for the good of everyone.

                "What is it?" Bart asked. His tone was serious because it wasn't Kon speaking but Captain Kon.

                "What do you guys think about Tim?"

                Cassie pursued her lips in thought while Bart immediately answered. "He's great. He's really good with tech, and he's really nice. I don't think our patrols have ever gone smoother. Do you want him to be a Titan? But that'll take years because he has to go to school and we're already graduated and then he might not be with us because he's assigned to another team."

                "I'm not even sure if he wants to be one. Besides, the higher ups are pissed about us having a civilian on board. We'll talk about that later," Kon said. "What about you, Cassie? What do you think?"

                "I think he's quiet. I've asked him about his life before, but he didn't say much. I don't think his life was that happy. I do think we can trust him. He hasn't done anything to us, even after hiding on our ship. He helps a lot. Why are you asking? We shouldn't be trusting him?"

                Kon groaned and planted his face in both his hands. He felt a little guilty for asking, and he honestly liked Tim himself, even trusted the guy, but it really was up to him to ensure the safety of his crew. For the first time in his life, Kon thought he should have listened to Kal and joined him at the Daily Planet. Facing Lois was a little safer than this, even with writing boring articles. Nah.

                "I know he's been checked out by Oracle," Kon started. That was a good start. "But what if it's because he hacked into her net. Changed the information or something. He's really good with tech."

                Kon tried not to wince. There wasn't any way to make it less accusatory.

                "No one can hack Oracle. She's the best," Cassie said.

                "Nuh-uh," Bart disagreed knowingly. "I can tell you there were at least five separate instances when Oracle was hacked. It was--"

                "We get it," Kon said, cutting him off. Bart could spout off so many facts that he could be a history teacher or something. "So, you don't think anything is odd about Tim?"

                "Not really," Cassie said honestly. "He didn't even lie technically. He just didn't tell us who he was running from."

                "You know something," Bart said to Kon.

                "Kind of," and Kon groaned again. He wanted to slam his head against a wall. He'd even put down the TTK just so he could feel it. Or maybe find that girl from school who managed to punch a hole through it. She was also a Wayne, Kon remembered, but a nice one. And speaking of Wayne and the point of the question...

                "Wayne told me that Tim is an AI. One that went berserk, and that's why Ra's is after him."

                "What?"  "No way!"

                "Yeah," Kon said. "That's what I thought too. But we can't dismiss that. We don't really know anything about Tim."

                "Well, like I've said. I trust him so far," Cassie considered. She toyed with the ends of her hair, thinking hard. "He hasn't done anything that's out of place besides the whole Ra's issue."

                "He doesn't seem like an AI, and the port he has is old, but it doesn't mean he's an AI," Bart said logically. "Why don't you ask Oracle? Even if she has been messed with, she might be able to tell us something. Or know someone who does."

                "Good idea," Kon said. He cracked his neck. "Let's do it before he gets back. Did he tell you where he was going, Cassie?"

                "No," Cassie shook her head. "He was very vague about it."

                And isn't that suspicious, thought Kon. He wanted to give Tim the benefit of the doubt though. If Wayne was right...Kon felt his insides shifted uneasily.

                It was easy to link to Oracle back on the Titan. Her network was based in Gotham, and she was flummoxed to hear that her background checks for Tim might have been wrong.

                "He's an AI?" Oracle said disbelievingly. "But my findings didn't indicate that."

                "We're not sure," Kon said. He glanced at Bart and Cassie. "It's only a possibility. You don't feel weird or anything?"

                Oracle ran her hand down her form in contemplation, having switched from a mask to a person.

                "No," Oracle said. "Not really."

                "No weird glitches or errors? Anything odd that stuck out?" Kon pressed. He wanted to get to the bottom of this before Tim came back.

                "There were some strange coding syntax several months ago, but they were just that. Strange." Oracle's voice was puzzled. "I deleted them, and I don't see anything wrong within my net."

                "Well, thanks anyway." Kon patted the console in lieu of the ability to pat Oracle directly.

                Oracle smiled before saying, "You said Damian told you that Tim was an AI, right?"

                "Yeah," Kon said. "He did. He even pulled out some data, but I didn't get a good look at it."

                "Although I'm older, AI Alfred has been around as long as I have. He also has a more complete access to the databases for Damian and Batman. I suggest you contact him."

                "Can we do that?" Kon wasn't aware he could contact the AI despite having several enjoyable conversations with him.

                "You can," Oracle said and made the connections for them without prompting.

                "Good afternoon, Captain Kon. I am told you need assistance," Alfred said as he appeared on screen. The AI was impeccably dressed, and his manner was dulcet.

                "Alfred!" Kon grinned. He loved the AI. For something machine made, Alfred gave really good hugs and made super delicious food. Kon really couldn't forget that last one. He didn't dare say it was better than Ma's though. "Yes, if it's possible. My crew and I had some questions."

                He gestured to Cassie and Bart who greeted Alfred in turn.

                "If I can answer them," Alfred said because he couldn't divulge anything that would be harmful to the Wayne household.

                "Well," Cassie begun, "we have a new crew member. He isn't here right now though. His name is Tim Drake, and we picked him up several months ago. He was hiding on our ship. He seemed okay, but we recently received some new information. That he may not be who we think he is."

                Alfred took it all in patiently.

                "I see," he said. His mouth went tight as Cassie explained further that they suspect Tim was an AI. Kon didn't have a very good feeling at that. "And you want to know if there is any truth to this."

                "If you can," Kon said firmly as dread filled his stomach. "I know you can't tell us everything because you work for Wayne, but even something might help."

                "It's true," Alfred said bluntly. Kon, Cassie and Bart froze at the directness of the statement. Alfred looked apologetic as he continued. "I am not the only AI of the Wayne household. There were several others created, but they were shut down due to the wishes of their respective image."

                "What do you mean shut down?" Cassie was curious.

                "It means," Alfred explained patiently, "they were rendered inactive and destroyed. The person who I was based on consented to having an AI. The others didn't."

                "Then what about Tim?" Bart asked. "He wasn't shut down?"

                "He never was," Alfred said. They all had to pause at that. "Please hold on for a few seconds."

                The screen rippled, and the schematics for AI Tim Drake appeared in place of Alfred's presence.

                "AI Tim was never shut down. AI Tim worked with me for a number of years before he left. There are no records that indicate if Tim Drake wanted an AI of himself or not."

                "So did he go rogue?" Kon asked. "Like went berserk and crazy?"

                 "No. He never exhibited any of those behaviors." Alfred stared at him with unexpressive eyes. "Might I also add that he was not supposed to be able to leave. Our coding does not allow for it."

                "No way," Cassie said. "He just left? But his code..."

                "The original Tim was an expert in technology," was Alfred's only reply. "I hope that answered your questions. If you will excuse me, there are some tasks I must attend to before Master Damian returns."

                "Thanks Alfred," Kon said. "We'll let you know if we need anything."

                "Very good," Alfred said and stopped for a second. "Captain Kon? I will advise you and your crew to be cautious. I do not know how the years have changed AI Tim. His programming may be hostile."

                Then he disconnected leaving Kon and his crew to eye one another with misgivings, the room uncomfortably set with tension over the warning.

                "I don't believe this," Kon said and looked at Bart. "Can an AI even rewrite his own code?"

                Bart chewed lightly on his bottom lip, thinking. "I have read some things, but they're all guesses. We don't know for sure."

                "Right," Kon said. This was just getting more and more messed up by the minute. "So he could be an AI, and he could not be. Now what?"

                Cassie put a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. "We'll figure this out, but he hasn't done anything wrong so far."

                "Hm," Kon said and leaned into her touch. "No, he hasn't."

                "Act normal," Bart suggested. "We can take him down if anything does happen."

                "Yeah," Kon agreed. "I hope it doesn't come to that because I really do like him."

                "So do we," Cassie said, sounding slightly sad and disappointed.

****************

                If Tim noticed the atmosphere had changed when he came back he didn't say a word. Kon didn't alert him, and everyone acted as normally as they could.

                "So, where did you go?" Kon asked, figuring it couldn't hurt to try. Cassie shot him a furtive look, but Tim didn't notice. He also didn't pay attention to Bart's slight squeak before he darted out of the room.

                "Oh," Tim shrugged. "Just went to do some things. You know, boring stuff. Why?"

                "Just wondering," Kon said. He leaned back in his chair. "Because I thought your parents weren't alive."

                "Friends, Kon. Friends," Tim said. "I did have them before I ran you know."

                "You did?" Kon said. He was under the impression that Tim didn't have any friends before meeting them. Cassie was still looking at them worryingly from behind Tim. "Why don't you just have them meet you here next time?"

                "Uh-huh," Tim said and waltzed out of the room with ease, "I'll see you later. Left some things running on the system while I was gone."

                That wasn't remotely helpful or useful. Tim also seemed oblivious to Kon's tiny attempts to learn more about him. However, Kon would say he trusted Tim even more than before. They all did even as Tim grilled them hard in training the next day. For an AI, if he was one, Tim could be quite pushy and stringent on keeping battle ready. Kon still didn't know whether to believe Alfred or not. Wayne could be pulling his leg, but Alfred's words were usually gold.

                "Ugh," Bart said. He groaned and pushed himself off the floor back into a standing position. The floor was still lit happily in giant block letters that read K.O.. Kon would have found it amusing if they all didn't manage to light the damn thing up numerous times already from Tim handing their asses to them on a plate. It was starting to get old real fast.

                "You need to work on that," Tim advised. "You can't rely on speed for everything. But you did better this time."

                "I know," Bart wheezed. "It's hard. You try slowing your reactions down."

                "That's why we're training," Tim said and handed him water. Then, he turned to Kon and Cassie. "Who's next?"

                Kon and Cassie didn't jump to volunteer. They stood stock still, poker-faced. Kon gestured towards Cassie with his eyes. Cassie did the same to him.

                "Come on, guys," Bart said. "I don't want to be the only one sporting bruises."

                "You're not going to get bruises," Cassie said sourly. "You heal too fast for that. Kon doesn't get bruises either. It's only me, and that's not fair."

                "Because you're a girl?" Kon said without thinking. Cassie stepped on his foot, squashing down hard.

                "Cassie!" Kon tried to get his foot back.

                 "No. For that you get to go first." Cassie shoved Kon forward with a well aimed push.

                "H-hey!" Kon said, but it was too late. He was on the mat, and the K.O. had disappeared. It was reset for another round.

                "You ready?" Tim asked, moving into position. He was barely even panting from his bout with Bart.

                "No," Kon said quickly. How did one prepare to get kicked so thoroughly and well?

                "How do you know all this?" Bart asked, interrupting. Thank whoever it was out there for that. Kon didn't want to get a K.O. so soon. Not yet anyway.

                Tim shrugged. "I picked it up here and there. I planet hop a lot."

                Kon kept his expression neutral as he took that in. Still vagueness. He had nothing against AIs if Tim happened to be one. Alfred was one. Oracle too. They were very well and nice. But they weren't a potential threat in the way Tim was. Kon didn't know of any AIs who could fight with them physically. They were also more concentrated on networks, systems and hubs.

                "You must have seen a lot of things then," Bart said.

                Tim nodded. "Yeah. It's weird seeing how everything has changed over the years."

                "But it's nice being home," Cassie said and sat down behind the stimulation console. "You said you were born here."

                "Yeah," Tim admitted, "but it's not the same."

                And Kon couldn't help the nagging wonder that maybe Tim was an AI, and that meant everything was different from a hundred or so years ago.

                "So does this mean you'll stay with us?" Bart said hopefully. "After we fix the ship that is."

                "Uh," Tim tensed slightly.

                "It's okay," Kon said quickly at Tim's expression. He smiled and pushed everything out of his head, so Tim wouldn't feel bad. "We told you. You could stay as long as you want."

                "Friends stick together," Cassie repeated cheerfully. "Remember?"

                And then all of a sudden, a bell rang and the floor flashed resetting. Tim swung at him on cue.

                "Hey!" Kon cried as Cassie laughed. "I wasn't ready!"

                "Too bad." Cassie stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "It's your turn anyway."

                "Only because you shoved me!"

                Kon groaned and ducked as Tim came at him again. He was going to die. Both literally and figuratively. Another K.O. added to his belt.

***************

                So, they trusted Tim. They really did, and they managed to quietly discuss it again when Tim slipped off the ship for some personal errand again. Then, it happened. An awkwardness to blow the world apart. At least on Kon's part.

                "You know," Tim said suddenly to him in the middle of training just between the two of them a few days later, "I like you."

                Kon gaped at the words, thrown for a loop, and Tim threw him against the wall in the ensuing moment.

               "Wha?" Because that was out of the blue, and Kon couldn't quite process the casualness of that particular sentence. He also totally wasn't ready to deal with that and the stickiness of the issue if Tim was an AI. Tim chuckled and gave him a hand. Kon took it, and Tim hauled him up effortlessly.

                "Not like that," Tim said, eyelids sliding shut and exhaling slowly. He reopened one of his eyes to peer at Kon shyly. "I mean I like you and the crew."

                "Oh," Kon said and felt just a twinge of disappointment.

                "I'm happy that you guys let me stayed even at risk of my problems," Tim continued. His left hand went up, fingers playing with the port at the back of his neck. "It's been a long time since I've talked to, well, anyone."

                "Well," Kon said rigidly, and hoped he wasn't lying. "You're with us now. You don't have to worry about that."

                He watched as Tim continued to play with his port, noting the chipped edge. Kon's mood dipped a little when he thought about how that might have been acquired.

                "Yeah," Tim said softly. "That's true. For how long is another question."

                "Nah," Kon said. "I'm not letting anyone take you away for this."

                He put his hand down onto Tim's port, unable to help himself. Tim stiffened and then relaxed, pulling his fingers away from the brief touch with Kon's. Kon knew that Tim wasn't quite relaxed. He noticed that Tim often forced himself to relax, as if to say he wasn't bothered when he was.

                "I'm sorry," Kon said gently. "Do you want me to take my hand away?"

                Something danced across Tim's face quickly, and it was gone in a blink. He relaxed fully without being forced underneath Kon's hand, tension melting out.

                "It's, it's fine," Tim whispered, and the weight of trust in that touched Kon. He ran one finger against the cracked edge and stroked the port lightly. Tim was something amazing.

                "How did this happen?"

                "When I was thrown into a wall," Tim answered simply. That must have been some hit and angle, Kon thought. His fingers trailed onto Tim's neck, rubbing where the edges of the port met skin in fascination. 

                "You can't fix it?"

                "Can't reach that way," Tim said with a light laugh. "You have to be able to see it to fix it."

                "Would you like me to--"

                The alarms whistled off, breaking Kon's question. They stared at each other and swept into action. Tim nearly tripped as he raced for the weapons cache. He smashed a flat hand against the panel. As he did that, Kon hurriedly crossed to the stim console even as he cursed the sudden alarm for the interruption. He could access the cams if he just redirected the--

                "Is that?" Kon started. There were at least twenty intruders dressed in black. "How did they get on board? They look so weird."

                Being docked had so many vulnerabilities. He watched as a few more snuck on board.

                "Yeah, I didn't think...," Tim cut himself off and hooked a pouch of batarangs to his belt. "He likes his ninjas. Where's Cassie and Bart?"

                "In the galley," Kon said, pulling up the screen. The two were already fighting against the few that had made their way there. They were just barely managing to keep them off. Bart was a blur on the screen, pushing them back.

                "Let's get to them first," Kon decided. "Better in numbers."

                Tim nodded as Kon closed down the screen. They quietly snuck down the halls, Kon leading the way.

                "Whoa." Kon pulled back abruptly. He had just poked his head around the corner. Something sharp went flying pass. It embedded itself hard, cracking metal. Wayne was going to kill him, Kon thought miserably. The cost of repairs just went up.

                Tim crouched low next to Kon's leg immediately. Taking a quick look, he threw a batarang. There was a thud as a body fell to the ground. Kon couldn't help the thought that crept into his head. That Tim might end up in Ra's' hands. Kon clenched his fists tightly. Not letting that happen on his ship. Tim looked at him quizzically. "You okay?"

                "Yeah," Kon said, shaking his head. "Just wasn't expecting that."

                They started their trek again when a thought suddenly occurred to Kon. He grabbed Tim's arm to keep him from moving.

                "Do you trust me?" Kon asked. Tim stared at him like he was dumb for asking. "I'm going to try something, okay?"

                Kon carefully wrapped his TTK around Tim's core and took one of Tim's hand in his. Testing it, he floated Tim a few inches above the floor.

                "Okay," Kon breathed when he didn't drop Tim. "Above."

                "Smart," Tim said in approval as he checked that his ability to move wasn't hampered. He didn't seem afraid of Kon's abilities at all. Not like the first time he took Tana to air. In fact, Tim seemed content to let Kon  manipulate his TTK however he wanted. They continued down the hall after another round of testing. Tim took the advantage to knock out any ninjas they encountered. By the time they reached Cassie and Bart, the galley was jammed full of people.

                "Hey!" Kon shouted to them. He sent one flying with a punch. The man slammed with a sickening crunch against the a counter.

                "Kon," Cassie said, relieved. "There you are."

                There were a few lassoed together. Cassie pulled the lasso tighter. Bart raced to his side.

                "They're all over the place," Bart said.

                "I saw," Kon said, ducking as a shuriken flew over his head.

                "No, sorry. You can't stay here," Bart quipped, already gone from Kon's side. He went back and forth, picking up ninjas and depositing them somewhere else. He took Cassie's load as she jabbed her elbow backward into the one approaching her from behind.

                "They keep coming," Cassie said. "I don't know how many there are."

                "Want me to count?" Bart asked as he zipped by again.

                "Don't bother," Kon called out as he restrained one with his TTK. He squeezed the throat till the man passed out unconscious. As Kon turned, two bodies fell in front of him.

                "Shit," Kon said. Tim was in a corner. There were five of them. He grabbed one by the neck and tossed him to the side. "Tim!"

                "Duck," Tim yelled. A batarang cleanly cut through three of them. Kon shoved a fist at the last one.

                "Thanks," Tim said as three more came.

                "No prob," Kon said. "I'm not letting them take you away."

                He yanked one guy back. There was a crack as he did so. Kon winced. So much for controlling his strength.

                "Got it!" Bart said and took the man away. Kon grunted and swung again. He missed.

                "Got it," Cassie cried. She kicked the man hard in the stomach. He crumpled to the floor in pain.

                Kon whistled. "Great."

                He immediately stepped onto the man's knees, cracking it. The man wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

                "Incoming," Tim warned as a body flew past Kon. Bart caught the body.

                 "You don't belong here," Bart admonished and took the man out.

                Cassie threw one end of her lasso to Kon. "Help, please?"

                Kon took it, and they straightened it, sweeping the rope underneath the feet of several ninjas. They fell instantly. However, one jumped over it. Bart barreled by, dragging that one with him out.

                There was a loud smack as Tim surged forward and knocked one onto the kitchen table. Kon flung one out of the way and punched the other. Cassie lifted a chair and smashed it over another.

                "You're not messing with my ship. I paid so much for this," Kon said, pissed.

                Sweat rolled down his temple as they went on. No matter how many they took down, there were just as many that arrived. Then there was a loud hiss.

                "This is bad," Bart said. A cloud of something drifted into the air.

                "Cover your mouth." Cassie's voice was muffled, her shirt pulled up over her face. Kon hurried to do the same. He coughed as the gas reached him. It was too late. The gas filtered through his shirt. Kon felt tiredness seeping in, eyelids heavy. He tried to force them open, to keep from falling asleep.

                "Sorry," someone slurred, maybe Tim, and Kon's eyes were closing...

****************

                Kon moaned as he stirred back into conscious. His brain felt fuzzy, and he struggled to open his eyes. His body felt heavy, and it took way more effort than it should have just to see. When he managed, Kon found that he was chained down.

                "Kon, you're awake," Cassie whispered quietly from behind him. He felt a hand slid across his soothingly where they were bound at his back. She and Bart were tied closed to him. It was a dummy move, but then again, Kon couldn't move. So it didn't matter if they were together or not.

                "Ye--," Kon coughed violently. His throat itched, and his vocal cords burned just breathing.

                "Kon," Bart said in alarm.

                "I'm--I'm okay," Kon said, forcing the words out. "Where are we?"

                "I think we're still in Gotham," Bart said. "Underground."

                Kon couldn't quite nod his head, but he geared himself up to pay attention and start scrabbling for freedom. However, there was no way Kon was getting out, at least not right away. He felt too sluggish and slow, unable to make any real effort to get the chains off his wrists. The sensation was just the slightest bit familiar, but he couldn't remember what. Kon could feel Cassie and Bart wriggling, attempting to help. He looked around the place they were held. Just walls and stalagmites. They were very pointy.

                "I can't seem to break it," Kon said, frustrated when he missed again, fingers scrapping against Cassie's or Bart's. "It's like all my strength is zapped."

                "It's because of the kryptonite," Bart said, and Kon felt his nerves still and freeze. No wonder why it felt familiar. He had been exposed to it a few times before when Kal was teaching him how to handle their weakness (which was nothing. So that was a pointless lesson).

                "Kryptonite?" Kon asked even as he hoped it wasn't.

                "It's on our side," Cassie said. "We can't reach it. Thankfully it's not that big, but it's still bad for you. We can't even wake Tim."

                "Tim?" Kon asked hoarsely, throat still hurting. It had slipped his mind, and Kon felt terrible about forgetting about him. "Where is he? He's not chained to us."

                "No," Bart answered. "He's...um...plugged in."

                "What do you mean he's plugged in?" Kon craned his neck, trying to see. He couldn't believe he forgot. He was the Captain. He wasn't supposed to forget Tim. Not when Tim was so mesmerizing and unforgettable.

                "There's a wire connecting him to a machine," Cassie explained. "Here."

                And Cassie and Bart scooted and shuffled. They scraped along little by little to change the angle. Kon bit the inside of his cheek. The pain helped keep him awake and fight off how lethargic he felt from the kryptonite.

                "Oh my..." Kon choked when he was finally able to see. Tim was paler than normal, and blue electricity crackled and fizzed in the air around him. The kryptonite was strung on a chain around his neck, making certain Kon couldn't come close to him even if he was free. There was a black wire connected to the port in Tim's neck, and he had additional wires running into him.

                "So he really is?" Kon started but couldn't finish. He felt sick to his stomach. He really thought that Tim wasn't, had hoped Tim wasn't because then he couldn't...

                "Yeah," Cassie said, tone hollow. "Looks like it."

                "But even if he's an AI," Bart said rationally. "It doesn't mean--"

                Bart fell silent abruptly as loud footsteps approached them. Ra's al Ghul swept towards them, green cape flowing behind him in an almost regal manner.

                "I hope you all enjoyed your rest," Ra's said pleasantly. He paused right at Kon's feet, looking down at them with amusement.

                "I'll enjoy it better if you let me kick you," Kon said tartly as Cassie did just that. She was too far away though, and Ra's chuckled lightly. Why did all the super villains have a stupid laughter? It was so out dated.

                "What a sentiment," Ra's said. He stroked his goatee in mock contemplation. "I suppose I could allow you the pleasure, for you did bring Timothy to me."

                Kon's eyes narrowed at the statement. "We didn't bring him. You kidnapped him and us. And trashed my ship. Do you know how expensive it is?"

                Ra's totally owned him a loan. A gigantic one when Kon got out of here and got his ass in jail.

                "It is unfortunate how costly your ship is," Ra's agreed. "But I beg to differ. You did bring him to me for it was your ship that housed him."

                Ra's went to Tim's side as he spoke. When Ra's brushed a thumb over his cheeks, Tim didn't stir and Kon wanted to break that thumb. Tim was deeply knocked out. "And that made the difference."

                Kon stared at him, confused. There was nothing about the Titan that could do anything to Tim. Tim managed to get himself into the ship's system without them even knowing for that matter. Kon supposed being an AI would probably help.

                "I see you do not understand," Ra's said at the look on Kon's face. His fingers slid up Tim's cheek and into hair till he was slowly stroking through Tim's fine strands.

                "Get your hands off him," Kon said. Ra's smirked and went even slower, dragging his fingers through Tim's hair at an achingly slow pace. "You have a hair fetish or something?"

                "Oh, Captain," Ra's said. "You really do not understand, do you?"

                "What don't we understand?" Cassie asked, latching on to the odd statement.

                "He liked us," Bart said suddenly in realization. It couldn't have been that simple, Kon thought, but Ra's smiled approvingly.

                 "So you are not as stupid as you seem. "

                Bart scowled at the insult, and Ra's continued on, elaborating. "He has never stayed with anyone as long as he had with you. I suppose you must have charmed him in some ways."

                Ra's' eyes lingered on Kon thoughtfully. His fingers continued gliding through Tim's hair, and Kon really wanted to wrench Ra's' fingers off. Maybe throw that in Ma's meat grinder or something.

                "For years he has evaded me. It's a shame when I have promised him eternal life by my side. But if it was so easy, I should never have desired him."

                And Ra's fingers closed onto the port on Tim's neck. "Still, could you imagine my delight? The very night I had this installed into him?"

                "You put that in him?!" Kon's stomach pulled and whined at him in disgust. That would mean Tim wasn't an AI, but human? That was even worse than if Tim was an AI.

                "Yes," Ra's confirmed. "He hasn't aged since. Still as lovely as when I first met him all those years ago. He was a beauty in that red, red Robin outfit. He resisted, he truly did, but there is only so much one can do on his own. Each capture and each upgrade has been more satisfying than the last."

                Ra's' fingers trailed from Tim's port onto the wire, following the line to the machine which whirred ominously. "Do you know, Captain? I have long awaited this moment. This is the very last upgrade before he is mine completely. I really must thank you for making it so easy to find him."

                "No," Kon said. Because that was just sick. Twisted. He pulled again at his bound hands, trying to loosen it. "How can you do something like that?"

                He thought back suddenly to Tim's cracked port, and rage filled him. That was probably--

                " I'm--I'm going to hit you," Kon snarled.

                "I think not," Ra's said. "He's mine, Captain. I am a generous man however. I will even let you stay for when he wakes. You shall see his change. It won't be long now."

                "We won't let you," Kon said fiercely and felt dizzy at the force of his emotions and words. Tim didn't deserve that. No one did.

                "Will you?" Ra's asked. He touched the kryptonite at Tim's neck. "When I have this in my hand?"

                Kon groaned as Ra's pulled it away from Tim's neck, bringing it a few inches closer to Kon. Even that short of a distance nearer had an effect. He gritted his teeth.

                "Even if you have that," Kon swore.

                "There's still me!" Cassie said, determined not to be forgotten.

                "And me," Bart added. Kon was glad then that if there was anyone with him it was them.

                "I think not," Ra's said. "You three are--"

                He was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion. Ra's eyes immediately darted to Tim. Another loud explosion, and the walls shook and rumbled. Then he laughed to himself, a wide eyed look on his face.

                "How strange," he muttered more to himself than anything else. "I almost believed they were Timothy's. He has a habit of doing so."

                "They're mine, grandfather," a voice announced, and Batman stood there, expression unreadable behind the cowl. He was a grim dark figure, and Kon had never felt so glad for the brat. Then he paused. Grandfather?

                "Damian," Ra's greeted kindly. "How good of you to join us."

                "Quite," Damian said shortly. He moved over to Kon and his crew. Ra's didn't stop him. Instead, Ra's was almost friendly.

                "Will you not let me see your face? It has been sometime since I have seen you."

                Damian didn't answer, but quickly released the bonds that kept Kon, Cassie and Bart imprisoned.

                "Ḥafīd?" Ra's prompted again, and Damian threw a batarang at him. Ra's evaded it with ease.

                "You have no right to call me that," Damain spat out.

                "Ḥafīd?" Cassie mouthed to Kon in question. Kon shrugged. He didn't know, and he slowly rubbed the circulation back into his wrists. Kon eyed the kryptonite at Tim's neck, backing away some distance. He felt a little better.

                "Are you still sore about that girl?" Ra's mused. "She is ill suited for you."

                Damian glowered at him. He motioned to Bart with a finger. "Allen, remove that ugly jewel and hand it to me."

                Bart nodded, zipped and was back with the kryptonite snatched from Tim's neck. Damian pocketed it in a dark bag, and Kon could feel a sigh of relief when the effects of it died. He could feel himself returning to normal.

                "Damian," Ra's said, chiding even though he hadn't made a move to stop Bart from taking the stone. "That was unkind of you."

                "Tt." Damian removed his cowl. He rolled his eyes. "Hand over Drake, and I won't bring the League in. It's the least I could do for our poor relations."

                "I'm afraid that isn't possible," Ra's said. He sidled closer to Tim. Again, his hands caressed Tim inappropriately. "I have indulged you enough already. Take them and go, but Timothy is mine."

                "Grandfather," Damian began, and there was another shake and rumble. Damian sighed as Ra's tilted his head at the cave's roof. Dust and dirt fell down in clouds.

                "You brought her as well?" Ra's asked, raising an eyebrow.

                "She's excellent," Damian said, nose half raised in the air. Kon could hear Steph laughing loudly as she created havoc. He shuffled over to Bart and Cassie, speaking in quiet tones.

                "Why don't you two go help her out?" Kon said. "We'll need a clear path to get out of here."

                Cassie looked over to Tim. "Get him out please."

                "I will," Kon promised.

                "Letting your comrades leave?" Ra's commented. "Wise idea. You should go as well."

                "I'm not," Kon said, steeling himself. "Not until you give Tim back to us."

                "I have already said that is something I cannot do. He will be mine."

                "You creeper," Kon snorted. Ra's really was a pedophile.

                "Grandfather, I assure you--" Damian started, but paused to glance over at Tim. There was a soft groan, and the three men froze in place as Tim started to wake up. The machine behind him buzzed, intoning: Upgrade completed. Reinitializing in ten.

                _Ten. Nine._

                "Perfect timing as always, Timothy," Ra's murmured, eyes fixed on Tim. His hands stroked through Tim's hair lovingly.

                _Five._

                Damian and Kon watched uneasily as the countdown finished.

                _Two. One._

                Tim's eyes cracked open, the blue in them bright and pupils blown open. He seemed a little unfocused. Kon held his breath as Tim wordlessly reached up with a hand. A tug, and the cable fell from his neck and slapped against the ground. Tim stared at the other wires attached to him. He reached for the one on his wrist and stopped. Then Tim flexed his fingers experimentally, noting the attachments.

                "Eject," Tim said suddenly. His voice was cold and robotic. There was a series of click as the wires were removed. They fell into a tangle heap. The ports closed and sealed under skin, hidden from view. Then his eyes scanned the room, landing on Ra's as if zooming in.

                "Sir," Timothy said and rose slowly.

                "Timothy," Ra's breathed, hand falling from Tim's hair to his side. He took a step back to appreciate Tim properly. "You are so lovely. Enchanting."

                Ra's gently took Tim's face in his hands. He stared at Tim, drank in his appearance and presence as if a thirsty man. Kon couldn't help but feel he was intruding on some intimate scene.

                "You are mine," Ra's said. He pressed a kiss to Tim's forehead. Tim smiled wide at the kiss.

                "Yours," Tim agreed and held out his wrist automatically. The skin shifted and folded back, exposing a port. "Please."

                Ra's lifted his wrist in turn, a hand unbuttoning and rolling the cuff back. He, too, had something there. It wasn't a port, and when it clicked, a thin cable was exposed. Kon's eyes grew large, and he started to move. Was Tim really--

                Damian gripped his arm suddenly, preventing him from moving.

                "Don't," Damian said. Kon jerked his arm away, angry.

                 "Don't? How can you--"

                "Kent," Damian warned. Kon went for it anyway, but before he even moved two steps it was too late. The wire was uncoiled, and Ra's had it over Tim's wrist. He connected it to Tim's port. A maniacal smile that might not be one for its twisted form plastered itself on Ra's lips. Kon readied himself for the confrontation that would take place instead.

                "Tim, you idiot," he muttered to himself, feet going shoulder width apart and hands moving to a position ready to hit. Kon wasn't sure if he could handle going against Tim. The training sessions often left him trounced thoroughly. He never did managed to get more than a couple of K.O. against Tim.

                "Do you see now, Captain? Damian? In a minute, he is mine completely. Together we will--"

                A sudden pained look overcame Ra's. He wheezed, and he crumpled, hands clutching his stomach.

                "What?" Ra's spat out. "This isn't--"

                "No, it isn't," Tim said.

                Kon's heart nearly stopped beating. Tim's voice had lost its robotic edge. It was full of life and color. It was Tim in every way Kon could hear.

                "You didn't..." Ra's coughed.

                "Give you a virus?" Tim asked. "I think I did. Consider it payment for all the upgrades you have given me."

                Ra's closed his eyes. He coughed again violently.

                "Tell me how, Timothy," Ra's commanded. "At least let me know."

                "I wrote the code," Damian said.

                 Tim nodded at him fondly. "He is very good."

                Then Damian glanced at Kon, half apologetic. Kon realized that was probably where Tim had disappeared to when he gone off board. To see Damian. Then, Damian strode forward and exchanged a strange expression with Tim before kneeling by Ra's.

                 "You have taught me well," he said solemnly, "but I have never forgotten what you did to mother."

                "You did not write it yourself?" Ra's asked, ignoring Damian who seemed resigned at this point. He didn't seem to register anyone else but Tim.

                "I started it. I didn't finish it," Tim answered, glancing at Damian. "There wasn't enough time for me to sit and work at it, so I brought it to Damian. Your grandson is really rather remarkable."

                "So that's why you were in Gotham," Ra's whispered. "You have avoided it for so many years, and then you went. I thought, maybe..."

                "Sleep now," Tim said firmly, placing his hands over Ra's eyes.

***************

                It was entirely anti-climatic, Kon thought later. Tim explained that he was the original Tim Drake. Ra's had managed to keep him alive all those years by turning him systematically into a transhuman.

                "But what about Wayne and Alfred?" Kon asked, half rising out of his chair. "They were telling me you were going to kill me!"

                Well, not that literally, but what else would you imagine after being told a person was a rogue AI?

                "Oh that," Tim said sheepishly. "They just didn't want you to get involved. You weren't supposed to be captured with me. I wasn't even supposed to go back to your ship after, but it would have been too suspicious."

                "What? What do you mean captured?"

                "It was always a part of the plan," Tim said. "It was the easiest way to get close to Ra's."

                "It was a stupid plan. You're crazy," Kon said grumpily. Tim laughed.

                 "No, it wasn't."

                "Yes, it was. And, hey. Bart wants to know if you'll consider staying with us."

                "As a Titan?" Tim asked.

                "Yeah," Kon said. There was light teasing smile to Tim's lips. "I'll have you know that I was and am still a Titan. And Dick did dated Kory. That was true."

                "Knew it," Kon laughed. Then, "Sorry. I forgot you were like a billion year old geezer."

                 Tim shoved him hard. Or he tried to. Kon brought up his TTK, blocking him.

                "Kon!"

                "You're not hitting me. Do you know how much damages my ship got?"

                "You didn't have to pay for it!"

                He didn't. Damian repaired everything in thanks, and Tim, being the expert he was, made certain the Titan got the best and smoothest of systems. Kon ran a hand lovingly over the console.

                "No," Kon agreed. "No, I didn't."

 END.


End file.
